grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Cold Blooded
|season = 3 |number = 7 |epnumber = 51 |prodcode = 307 |image = 307-Nick with blade.png |airdate = December 13, 2013 |viewers = |writer = Thomas Ian Griffith |director = Terrence O'Hara |co-stars = |objects = |literary = John Dryden |previous = |next = }} "'}} is the seventh episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the fifty-first episode overall. It first aired on December 13, 2013 on NBC. Synopsis Deep in a sewer, a figure trudges along the passageway with a backpack. It stops in front of few barrels of metallic objects, then dumps the contents of the bag into one. The new prince Victor - Sean and Eric Renards' cousin - talks to Adelind, expressing his devastation at Eric's demise. He seems geniuinely determined to avenge his late cousin, despite Sean later stating that Eric never trusted Victor. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he orders Adelind to put together a list of all the everyone in Portland that may have had something to do with Eric's assasination. A burly man - later known to be Gregorak - smashes the windows of a house and breaks in, stuffing all sorts of metallic things into his backpack. He pauses as he hears the owner of the house - Scott - approach the front door. Scott is on the phone with his mother, distracted as he enters the house. Only after he hangs up does he realise that the house is messed up and that the thief is still in the house with him. He runs to the kitchen and grabs a knife to defend himself. Gregorak attacks and quickly disarms him - literally. Nick and Hank are called in to investigate Scott's murder, and are mildly shocked to find that his arm has been ripped clean out of its socket. Hank expresses his doubt that the murderer was "somebody" human. The murderer has left huge bootprints with the blood, and Nick is worried that it is a Siegbarste again. The duo return to the precinct and find out that there have been many robberies recently, none of which have had witnesses until now. The split up; Hank checks the pawn shops and Nick goes off to retrieve the report on Scott's body. Harper has a lot to say about the corpse - the arm had been bitten off, powerfully crushed. Scott had had his neck broken and several fractures - "whatever got a hold of this guy gave him a good shaking." tobecontinued Press Release A CRIME WAVE BREATHES NEW LIFE INTO AN URBAN LEGEND – ALEXIS DENISOF GUEST STARS -- As a deadly crime spree begins to surface, a century-old urban legend takes shape in Portland's sewers and becomes Nick's (David Giuntoli) latest case. In Europe, Adalind (Claire Coffee) meets Prince Viktor (guest star Alexis Denisof) , who’s come to bring those responsible for his cousin Eric’s demise to justice. Meanwhile, Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) responds to the recent attempt on his life. Bitsie Tulloch, Russell Hornsby, Silas Weir Mitchell, Reggie Lee and Bree Turner also star. Guest stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Gelumcaedus Images Promo trailer images 307-Gator.png Promo images 307-promo.jpg 307-promo2.jpg 307-promo3.jpg 307-promo4.jpg 307-promo5.jpg 307-promo6.jpg 307-promo7.jpg Videos Select scene Promo Video Production Notes *Footage from and was reused (flashbacks) *The object/weapon identified as a greave is actually a vambrace; a greave is worn to protect the lower leg. Trivia *December 13th, 2013 marked the first day where two episodes first aired on the same day ( & this one)